


Око за око (или нечто большее?)

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лестрейд крадет телефон Шерлока. Майкрофт звонит. Шерлок недоволен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Око за око (или нечто большее?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tit for Tat (or more than that?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743818) by [ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Mystrade 2015

Лестрейд довольно напевал себе под нос, входя в квартиру и скидывая ботинки, перед тем как направиться прямиком к дивану. Он был рад снова оказаться дома в конце этого чертовски длинного дня. И хотя квартира не отличалась роскошью, и мебель в ней стояла далеко не новая, скромное жилище казалось глотком свежего воздуха после сегодняшних беспокойных событий.

Ему явно платили недостаточно, учитывая уровень стресса на работе, особенно когда она включала в себя Шерлока Холмса, скрывающего важные улики.

Обыск захламленной квартиры Шерлока с целью вернуть – или, скорее, отобрать – телефон жертвы занял большую часть его вечера, оставшегося времени хватило только на то, чтобы на ходу поужинать фаст-фудом. Хотя в итоге все было не напрасно. Несмотря на пренебрежительное отношение к правилам поведения на месте преступления, Шерлок мог выдвигать версии, отметать ошибочные варианты, и затем превращать их в подтвержденные факты гораздо быстрее, чем кто-либо другой в Ярде, и именно из-за этого Лестрейд готов был принимать услуги Шерлока и просить у него помощи. Они _нуждались_ в нем. Но это не значит, что он не мог преподать детективу-консультанту урок. Такой гениальности необходимо научиться уважению, прежде чем она сможет двинуться в сторону добродетели.

Он полез в карман и вытащил оттуда Блэкберри Шерлока.

_Лестрейд – Шерлок: 1:1._

Око за око, так ведь говорят? И как же приятно знать, что он может утащить у Шерлока телефон! Шерлок глубоко ошибается, если думает, что у такого бывалого копа, как он, нет фокусов в запасе.

Судя по тому, как Шерлок улегся на диван, завернувшись в халат и всем своим видом выражая недовольство, можно было предположить, что он не обнаружит пропажу еще – ну, Лестрейду пришлось заехать в Ярд, чтобы оставить улику, прежде чем ехать домой, – значит, еще двадцать минут или полчаса максимум. Скорее всего, когда он поймет, кто именно вытащил у него мобильник, то примчится в гневе, требуя свой телефон обратно. Лестрейд громко рассмеялся, представляя это и чувствуя, как напряжение дня улетучивается.

Когда мобильник находился в воздухе – Лестрейд не смог разблокировать телефон, но намеревался хоть как-то развлечься с его помощью, даже если под этим подразумевалось всего лишь банальное подбрасывание аппарата в воздух – он начал трезвонить. От неожиданности Лестрейд неуклюже потянулся в попытке поймать телефон, ударился локтем о край журнального столика и застонал. Он уже собирался ответить на звонок и обругать звонящего, чтобы выместить на нем свою злость, но обратил внимание на имя, высветившиеся на экране.

_Входящий звонок._  
_Майкрофт._

Ох. Слава богу, он не поддался своему первому порыву. Они, может, и испытывали друг к другу некое взаимное уважение, построенное на их общей заинтересованности в Шерлоке, но он сомневался, что Майкрофт Холмс, с его стильными костюмами и манерами выпускника частной школы, оценил бы ругательства, достойные портового грузчика. Порыв быстро уступил место другому иррациональному желанию: больше всего на свете ему захотелось ответить на звонок и завязать разговор с человеком, которого он встречал всего дважды – всё дальнейшее общение происходило по электронной почте – и он бы покривил душой, если бы сказал, что это желание никак не связано с чувствами взаимного доверия и симпатии, возникшими во время их личного общения. Он также солгал бы, сказав, что не хотел бы снова услышать голос Майкрофта. Так что слегка дрожащими пальцами Лестрейд нажал «ответить» и поднес телефон к уху.

– Здравствуй, брат мой, – протянул Майкрофт.

Черт возьми, этот _голос._

– Э-э, привет, Майкрофт. Я знаю, что я не Шерлок, но... – Но _что_?Он должен был подумать об этом прежде, чем идти на поводу у своей прихоти. Тогда у него сейчас не было бы такого жгучего желания повернуть время вспять.

– ...Детектив-инспектор?

Но, возможно, все не так уж плохо. Майкрофт узнал его голос, несмотря на то, что встречались они всего 2 раза! Он знал, что у него есть заметный акцент, и, если положиться на собственную интуицию и на то, что Шерлок говорил о старшем брате, тот тоже был невероятно умен, так что это не должно было его удивлять. Но все-таки! Мысль о том, что Майкрофт узнал его голос, вопреки здравому смыслу взволновала его.

– С Шерлоком что-то случилось?

Ох. Похоже, Майкрофт всего лишь пришел к заключению, что он тот человек, у которого, скорее всего, мог оказаться телефон Шерлока, если бы что-то случилось. Это был не такой уж далекий от истины вывод – насколько Лестрейд знал, Шерлок чаще всего находился в его компании. Вероятно, такому выводу поспособствовало и то, что он назвал Майкрофта по имени – они оба согласились на это, учитывая, что Лестрейд тесно сотрудничал с другим Холмсом, и это была возможность сделать их общение более дружеским. Ну, по крайней мере, он хотел, чтобы оно было таким.

– Это никак не связано с работой, Майкрофт. И если я зову вас Майкрофтом, вы можете звать меня Грегом. И, нет-нет, с Шерлоком все в порядке. Я просто... – Лестрейд помолчал, взвесил все возможные версии, а затем выбрал правду. Черт, он снова чувствовал себя семилетним мальчишкой, который отчитывается перед учителем за плохой поступок, и ждет наказания. – Я стащил у него телефон, потому что он скрыл важные улики.

Тихий смех, раздавшийся из динамика телефона, стал приятной неожиданностью.

– Я должен похвалить вас за то, как вы ведете дела с моим братом, Грег...ори. Ваши методы, безусловно, очень... нетрадиционны и умны, и я думаю, что они докажут свою эффективность.

Приятная интонация, с которой был сказан комплимент, и изменение его имени не остались незамеченными. Как будто его собеседник проверял свои ощущения от его произнесения, и, хотя Лестрейд не знал, что почувствовал Майкрофт, для него это прозвучало замечательно.

– Ну, вы знаете, накормить его самого той же пилюлей и так далее. И Шерлок не самый вежливый человек, – сразу же добавил он.

– Ах да. Я и сам пользовался реверсивной психологией в прошлом, чтобы убедить Шерлока... – произнес Майкрофт со смешком.

– О, теперь понятно. – Лестрейд положил ноги на диван, устраиваясь поудобнее, и произнес своим лучшим комментаторским голосом: – Великие братья Холмс сошлись в очередной схватке умов. Шерлок критикует безупречный вкус Майкрофта в одежде, желая провести над ней эксперимент – заведомо неверный путь – о-о-о-о, Майкрофт напоминает Шерлоку о вечной любви к старшему брату и его костюмам-тройкам, фактически заставляя младшего Холмса скривится от отвращения. Шерлок в гневе, с театральным разворотом он покидает поле битвы, а Майкрофт выходит из схватки победителем, и его костюм-тройка все еще цел.

– Ваша фантазия впечатляет, Грегори.

– Но я прав?

– Да, по крайней мере, в некоторых моментах. Он всегда так стремится доказать, что я не прав. К счастью для меня, это можно использовать в своих интересах.

– Черт возьми, он, должно быть, ненавидел, что вы его старший брат.

– Прошу прощения?

Проклятье, вот тут он явно сглупил.

– Я имею в виду, – бросился объяснять Лестрейд, – вы, очевидно, умнее, чем он, не так ли? Шерлок великолепен, но я не думаю, что он сам всему этому научился. И, видит бог, он ненавидит, когда кто-то лучше него или поправляет его, и тому подобное.

– Правильно по всем пунктам, Грегори. – В голосе на другом конце провода послышался приглушенный возглас изумления. – И он еще говорит, что это вы неумны.

– Я-я… ох, черт. Он уже стучится в мою дверь. Мне лучше открыть, пока он не выломал ее. – Лестрейд помедлил, а потом выпалил: – Гм, Майкрофт?

– Да?

– Было приятно поговорить с вами.

– Хотя это было довольно неожиданно, мне тоже очень понравился ход нашей беседы. – Резкий вздох был едва уловимым, но достаточно громким, чтобы быть услышанным. – Возможно, мы сможем продолжить её в другой раз?

Лестрейд помолчал, давая широкой улыбке прочно обосноваться на лице. Хотя Майкрофт и говорил, что они будет общаться – по вопросам, связанным с Шерлоком, напомнил себе Лестрейд, – это общение было ограничено краткими и-мейлами, и ни разу они не разговаривали за чашкой чая или кофе, хотя, как он полагал, ничто не мешало подобному случиться, и не понимал, почему этого не происходит. Но все, что сдерживало Майкрофта ранее, похоже, больше не было помехой. И его это устраивало. _Более чем._

– Я – с удовольствием.

– Как насчет…

Прежде чем Лестрейд смог дослушать предложение Майкрофта, Шерлок ворвался в квартиру и выхватил у него Блэкберри.

– Я уже говорил: ты не можешь вот так вот запросто вламываться в мою квартиру, Шерлок!

– А ты не можешь просто так забирать мой телефон! – взорвался Шерлок.

– Кто бы говорил, – напомнил Лестрейд. – Именно ты был тем, кто сегодня украл мобильник с места преступления.

Шерлок проигнорировал эти слова, сосредоточив внимание на своем телефоне, его пальцы летали по клавиатуре, затем резко остановились. На его лице появилось преувеличенное выражение отвращения.

– Тьфу! Ты разговаривал с _Майкрофтом._

Лестрейд несколько мгновений изучал лицо Шерлока и затем широко улыбнулся.

– Да-да, разговаривал. Было приятно пообщаться с обаятельным, вежливым Холмсом для разнообразия.

– Обаятельный! Ты думаешь, Майкрофт – _обаятельный_! Он совсем не такой, – Шерлок выплюнул это слово так, словно оно было чем-то мерзким. Или, возможно, отвращение навеяла ассоциация с его старшим братом. – Контролирующий – да, властный – да, любопытный – да, но, должно быть, в твоей голове разума еще меньше, чем я думал, если ты думаешь, что он _обаятельный._

Прежде чем Шерлок продолжил свою маленькую тираду, его прервал звук нового входящего сообщения.

– Теперь он еще шлет сообщения. Он ненавидит СМС! Почему он – о-о, тьфу. Оставь телефон себе, если вы собираетесь использовать его для своих неуклюжих попыток ухаживания друг за другом. Я не хочу иметь к этому никакого отношения.

– У-ухаживания? – Лестрейд поперхнулся.

Шерлок сунул телефон в руку Лестрейда вместо ответа. – Теперь он может, наконец, перестать показываться в моей квартире, в надежде случайно встретиться с тобой. Да, он заезжает довольно часто. Нет, ты не должен был узнать. И закрой уже рот, Лестрейд, ты похож на золотую рыбку.

Лестрейд сделал, как было сказано, но глаза его все еще были широко распахнуты от изумления. Так желание более дружеского – нет, гораздо большего, чем дружеского – общения не было таким уж односторонним! Он рискнул взглянуть на телефон, представляя, что может там увидеть.

_«Брат мой, попытайся в следующий раз все-таки не выламывать дверь. Скажи, пожалуйста, дорогому инспектору, чтобы был готов в эту пятницу к семи вечера. Машина заберет его у Ярда и отвезет на наш ужин. М»._

– Теперь тебе некуда отступать.

– О, я и не планирую, – самодовольно ответил он, смакуя выражение ужаса и отвращения, появившееся на лице Шерлока.

Всё это небывалое стечение обстоятельств заставляло его чувствовать себя так, будто у него за спиной выросли крылья. Лестрейд был уверен, что излучает счастье всем своим существом, и, что ж, если Шерлок не мог выключить ту часть мозга, которая отвечает за дедукцию, тем хуже для него! Лестрейд удержал взгляд Шерлока и изогнул бровь, с вызовом ожидая, что тот скажет.

– Возмутительны, вы оба.

Он продолжал смеяться даже после того, как Шерлок ушел, хлопнув дверью, Белстафф взвился за его спиной. Телефон успешно украден, урок преподан, Шерлок основательно и категорически отвращен, и приближается свидание с Майкрофтом – да, сегодняшний день определенно обещает быть лучшим в его жизни.

_Лестрейд – Шерлок: 4:1._


End file.
